The Winding Way
The Winding Way is a monastic tradition that can be found across all of Tolas. History Formation The Winding Way was formed by the mortal followers of a wandering storm giant sage. The sage spoke of whispers they heard on the edge of the wind each night when they slept. The sage had committed their life to finding the one who whispered to them and everywhere they went they would teach those that would listen of the things they learned. His collected teachings were titled the Words of Zephyr and from this philosophy the monastic tradition of the zephyr dancer emerged. Zephyr Dancer Archetype The zephyr dancer is an archetype for the unchained monk, Weapon and Armour Proficiencies A zephyr dancer is proficient with dancing ribbons. Dancing ribbons are a type of silk ribbon that the zephyr dancer wears wrapped around her hands that trail for 7 or 8 feet. They are typically worn in pairs. The zephyr dancer always starts with a pair of dancing ribbons. This feature replaces the monk's normal proficiencies. Dancing ribbons are exotic light weapons with the monk keyword. They deal 1d4 slashing damage. The Dance of Wind To the zephyr dancer, battle is a great dance through which she flows like a breeze. The dance of wind acts as a bardic performance in some respects. A zephyr dancer may begin the dance of wind as a standard action as long as they have a ki point in their ki pool and may maintain it either as a swift action or by moving or making an attack action. The dance of wind ends if it is not maintained or if the zephyr dancer has no ki points in their ki pool. A zephyr dancer must wield a dancing ribbon in both hands. While wielding dancing ribbons a zephyr dancer gains their class level to Perform(Dance). As long as a zephyr dancer is performing the dance of wind, it is difficult for foes to disarm or sunder her ribbons. She adds half her class level to her CMD against disarm and sunder maneuvers made against her ribbons. At 3rd level the zephyr dancer becomes increasingly familiar with the full reach and capabilities of her ribbons, becoming a more potent threat to those around her. When armed with ribbons, the zephyr dancer threatens spaces within 5 feet of her. If she is 6th level or higher, when armed with ribbons she threatens spaces with 10 feet of her. If 12th level or higher, when armed with ribbons she threatens spaces within 15 feet of her. At 7th level, a zephyr dancer can start the dance of winds as a move action instead of a standard action. At 13th level, a zephyr dancer can start the dance of winds as a swift action. The zephyr dancer gains a number of techniques as they gain levels. These techniques can only be used during the performance. This replaces the Stunning Fist feature and the bonus monk feats. Techniques The Reaching Wind(Ex): At 1st level the zephyr dancer can manipulate an unattended object within 10 feet as a move action. This object must be light enough to be conceivably manipulated by the ribbon and is limited to manipulations that could be accomplished in a single move action using only one hand. Slashing Gust(Ex): At 1st level the zephyr dancer can slash at enemies with the edges of their ribbons. This standard action is a melee touch attack with a range of 10ft that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The attack deals bleed damage equal to the monk's unarmed damage die + Wisdom modifier. At 3rd level the zephyr dancer may substitute any number of attacks from their Flurry of Blows into Slashing Gust ''techniques. ''Snatching Breeze(Ex): At 4th level as a standard action the zephyr dancer can make a disarm maneuver against a foe up to 10 feet away using her ribbons by spending 1 ki point. The zephyr dancer gains a bonus to this disarm maneuver equal to half her level. Additionally at 6th level, if she successfully disarms a foe with her ribbons, she can pull the disarmed object into her space. If she has a free hand she can grab the item, otherwise it falls at her feet. Air Carries the Soul (Ex):'' At 5th level, the zephyr dancer has mastered the art of using her ribbons as a swing line, allowing her to cross chasms and rapidly climb the length of her ribbon. As a standard action, the zephyr dancer can lash the end of one of her ribbons to any appropriate anchor point within range. As part of a move action, she can then move up to fifteen feet from her starting point as part of her normal movement without requiring Acrobatics or Climb checks that might normally be needed, moving at her full speed even up a wall, over a chasm, or across difficult terrain. She can even attach the one of her ribbons to a point next to her, wrap the remaining length around herself, and jump down, unrolling the ribbons from her body as she goes. The zephyr dancer can detach the ribbon from its anchor point as a free action. ''The Dashing Breeze (Ex): At 7th level, the zephyr dancer can embody the breeze, dashing between her foes leaving pain in her wake. As a standard action the zephyr dancer can move their speed without provoking any attacks of opportunity. The zephyr dancer makes an attack against each enemy they pass in range during this movement. The zephyr dancer can choose to make a normal attack or to make the Slashing Gust technique described above against each of the foes. Using this technique costs 2 ki points. Wind Catches the Blade (Ex): At 10th level, the zephyr dancer can make a disarm manoeuvre as an immediate action against an enemy making an attack targeting the zephyr dancer. If the disarm is successful the attack is prevented. The weapon is always dropped in the square occupied by the attacking enemy. Using this technique costs 2 ki points. Air Embraces Earth (Ex): At 11th level the zephyr dancer may use their ribbons to kick up clouds of dust or dirt around them. This is a swift action targeting any square within 10 feet. The square must be sufficiently dusty/dirty or otherwise in a state that this technique can be used (GM's discretion). The cloud of dirt occupies the square for rounds equal to the zephyr dancer's Wisdom modifier and grants anyone inside the dust concealment. The dust is affected by normal rules regarding dissipation by wind or otherwise. Tempest Shreds the Flesh (Ex): At 13th level the zephyr dancer can shred a single foe with a flurry of deadly ribbon slashes. The zephyr dancer makes a Flurry of Blows with each attack against the same target. This attack can be made against a foe at up to 10 feet. After all effects and damage reduction is applied the foe takes the damage dealt again as bleed damage. Using this technique costs 2 ki points. Eye of the Hurricane (Ex): ''At 15th level the zephyr dancer can begin the climactic stage of the Dance of Wind becoming a peaceful core that lashes out at those around her. The zephyr dancer can perform the ''Eye of the Hurricane ''for a number of rounds equal to 1 + their Wisdom modifier. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. As long as the zephyr dancer is performing the ''Eye of the Hurricane, ''they gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC and Reflex. The zephyr dancer gains a bonus to attack and damage rolls equal to a quarter of their zephyr dancer level. This bonus damage applies to any ''Slashing Gust ''techniques used during the ''Eye of the Hurricane. ''The zephyr dancer also gains the Combat Reflexes feat or otherwise an additional number of opportunity attacks equal to their Wisdom modifier if they already have Combat Reflexes. Finally the zephyr dancer may use the ''Slashing Gust ''technique in place of any number of opportunity attacks for as long as they are in the ''Eye of the Hurricane. The Silent End (Ex): ''At 20th level the zephyr dancer can bring the Dance of wind to a sudden and dramatic conclusion. This technique is a standard action that ends the Dance of Winds. Any foes currently suffering bleed damage inflicted by the zephyr dancer make a DC 15 + Wisdom modifier Fortitude save. Any foe who fails this saving throw immediately dies. Any who pass the saving throw fall unconscious for 1d4 minutes. Any unconscious foes continue to take bleed damage. If the zephyr dancer uses ''The Silent End ''while performing ''Eye of the Hurricane the DC increases by 5. FeatsCategory:Homerules Dance of Winds - Stance of Branches 'Prerequisites: '''Dex 13, Perform(Dance) 5 ranks, Zephyr Dancer, Weapon Focus ''You have mastered the Stance of Branches, allowing you to wield a weapon without disrupting the flow of the Dance of Winds. You may wield a weapon with which you have Weapon focus in your main hand while still wielding your dancing ribbons. You may perform the Dance of Winds with this weapon in hand with no penalties. Category:Organisations Category:Archetype